extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mata Nui
User:Mata Nui __ToC__ Re:Skin Right, sorry for the delay. I will discuss your changes with the othr admins now. I've been really busy lately with half term homework and coursework that could just as easily last me the entire year. I want to get it all out of the way at the start, plus we're moving to Scotland in December and my Mother's been making me tidy out my room a lot. No, don't be. Its fine. BTW, when's the next chapter of yours story? :Thanks! I think the Silver is good color for representing the Iron Tribe.[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']]I'm going to throw a turtle through your window!!!! Well... Yes but he never seems to be active any more and it doesn't really make the vote fair as he doesn't know how active his replacement can be for himself. Yes but it doesn't seem fair if he doesn't see for himself how active... OK, You've convinced me and I'm fighting a losing debate. I'll keep his vote as it is. You weren't trying!? That makes me look really bad! I guess that means your good at persuading people! I bow down to you 'Oh-strange-one' Would you mind to help me move the images in my category to my new wiki?[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] An answer would be appreciated...[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] Actually I use an SD card, and not too long ago, it became full, and I deleted all the pictures I had at the time, ending with Naxtor...So I going to need some help...[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] :I'm currently working on the pictures on my SD card. I almost done with the SD card pictures.[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] Cortez Armada members and Naxtor are not on my SD card.[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] Mecha Vastus. I'm alomst done with SD, so I'll start saving images from here to the SD card and uploading them soon. Oh, thanks for helping me with this![[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] Thanks! I made 370 edits there in one night![[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] Finally, I'm finished![[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] :Why are you going away for a week?[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] :Well, I hope you have a good time![[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] XD! I didn't get the "You have new messages" thing, because I went to my talkpage just after you had left the message! Oh, and, Your welcome.[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] I assume you'll be staying in a hotel or inn, correct? If so, then most hotels have a way for you to connect to the internet.[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] I've made 1,071 edits![[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] it still doesn't work... I tried it on one of my pages (Deserts f Death years) and it still doesn't have the option. :The BIONICLE line is ending?! And with such bad sets as the winter sets! And no summer sets! This isn't good news. What do you think? I guess I could still search for pre-2007 sets on ebay though.[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']]I'm mad because no one will enter my Contest! Enter or I'll feed you to a Llama! :It's a shame they they are endinig it with such bad sets.[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']]I'm mad because no one will enter my Contest! Enter or I'll feed you to a Llama! ::Well, if not very many people buy the new sets that replace BIONICLE, then they will have to go back to the line.[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']]I'm mad because no one will enter my Contest! Enter or I'll feed you to a Llama! WHAT! ata Nui I heard the bionicle stars aren't going be the last sets!Oh this this inrages me!Give Greg F. A message to talk to the others because I heard and saw the prototypes for 2010 bionicles.They looked like makuta you know kind of like the 2008 makuta phantoka and I know Greg F. is only the writer of bionicle story.But if my cousin finds out the stars are the last bionicles he will probobly hate the creaters of bionile.--TERIDAX 03:54, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Tsk Tsk Tsk. Mata Nui no my friend has not seen the prototypes but it might be the glatorian legends but I don't thik it was because I didn't see one of the prototypes wearing the kanohi Ignika.-- 20:48, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Sure! By all means! Well, Tollubo and Dorak were hired by the Brotherhood and Saran and Jollun were on bourd the "Mahri Manas". They'll probably be the easiest to do but you can pretty much do any of them as they all went to different places in the Tima Slip. How you doin Mata Nui I havent from you in a while Anyways I have some questions. 1. How is the wiki doing? 2.Am I rollback on BP? Well... if you want a code name I would suggest 'Striker', 'Shock', or 'Nightmare'. If you want a name then I would suggest redirecting one from something that creates fear. This Link to the Wikipedia article on 'fear' should have some complex terms and brain function things that you could redirect. Hope I helped. Ooo. Sounds good! I'm working on posting some old chapters from 2008 (That I hope help with the back story of the Deserts of Death Universe) Icus Could you join your Icus and make her become Glatorian Inika?Pleaseee?I don't have any sets to make her.